Ultraman Seed (character)
is an artificial ultra cloned from DNA collected from various ultras. Design Having DNA from Bezel and several other ultras, he has the same body mark as him, but the black colors are replaced it in a blue color. History Pre-Ultraman Seed Ultraman Seed was an ultra who was a creation of an ultra couple composed of Ultraman Mimeo and Ultrawoman Umpire who could not have children. Mimeo, being a scientist decided to take DNA from various people he knew, with permission of course, in order to create a child. He took DNA from his friend Bezel, a form-changing ultra rumored to be Dyna, and two currently unknown Space Garrison members. Using it, he cloned a hybrid of the four he named Ultraman Seed. Seed compared to other ultras aged unnaturally, growing to what he is today within 20 years. This most likely stems from his artificial nature. Seed lived peacefully with Mimeo and Umpire yet couldn't make any friends, so his father introduced him to Bezel's children, Gene and Sara. They got along perferctly well with Gene even becoming Seed's best friend. Life was wonderful until that unexpected day. Ultraman Seed Side Story: Tragedy One day unexpected, a large army of monsters attacks Mimeo's home. Profile Statistics: * Height: 45 m * Weight: ** Striker Mode : 53,000 t ** Aerial Mode: 35,000 t ** Freedom/Void: 50,000 t ** Master Almighty: 56,000 t * Weakness: Unlike any other Ultras that has a 3 minutes ruling, Seed's color timer starts to blink when he is in the critical condition. However, when he is in the state of rampage, it restricts to 1 minute. Body Features: All Forms * Color Timer: Seed possess an "0" shaped Color Timer. * Ultra Armor: Seed has the normal Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. * Seed Crystal: In his Freedom form, Seed has a purple glowed crest located in his forehead. * Protector: Seed has 2 large metallic pieces on his chest. Transformation Coming Soon Forms is Seed's weaker form, featuring the very worst stats form and an incomplete body traits. This form is forsaken after he acquired his Freedom form. *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Running Speed: Mach 3.4 Weapons *'Berserk Mode:' Berserk Mode is a mode which heightens Seed's strength and powers by forfold, but sacrifices his sanity, good character, and common sense. It puts him into a mindless rage where he's only determined to destroy his target. After certain major events in his life were caused due to the mode's activation, Seed through his own will disabled himself from using it, being regretful of it's horribleness and how cruel it makes him. - Striker Mode= Striker Mode is Seed's offence-based form with the high punch and kick skills. This form debuts in episode 3. In this form, Seed utilizes offense attacks, which increased his strength and decreased his mobility, making this form is only suitable in ground fight. *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Running Speed: Mach 2.4 :;Weapon * : Seed's arm boxing-like weapon that can be used for melee combat. ** : An attack which involves him launching his knuckle to his foes from his arms, strong enough to shredded out his armored opponents. This attack can be only used once per battle. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Seed's finishing beam, in Striker Mode. - Aerial Mode= Aerial Mode is Seed's acceleration-based form, with the high mach of flying and running speed. In this form, Seed utilizes aerial attacks, which decreased his strength and increased mobility, making it, this form is suitable in any dogfight situations. *Flight Speed: Mach 13.5 *Running Speed: Mach 6 :;Weapon * : Seed's energetic sword that can be used as a sword fight. ** : :;Techniques ::;Special * : Seed's finishing beam, in Aerial Mode. :;Others * : Seed's eyes are able to see through to any camouflaged monsters. - Freedom= Freedom is Seed's true form, which was reclaimed back from Lord-Desra. *Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Running Speed: Mach 4 :;Techniques ::;Special * : Seed's finishing beam * : Seed's electrical ray. Strong enough to make any robot monster temporarily disabled or stunned for a minute if it's organic kaiju. It can also be used as an energy restore from the blackout to the whole city. * : Seed's performs by creating a flame ring in his palm hand, as a slicing ability. :;Others * : Seed is able to counter his opponent's shot, at fast pace. The downside is, it decreases his power if using it too much. * : An improved variant of Aerial Sonar, where Seed can now see his opponent while in the very dark place and whenever he sees the monster, it will heat up in the monster' body, even through the fog. Useful for any imposter monsters. - Void= Void is Seed's darkness form. This form currently exists to just exist. *Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Running Speed: Mach 5 :;Techniques ::;Special * : Seed's finishing beam. It is much dangerous and deadly beam compared with the Freedocium Ray. * : Another version of Freedom's Freedocium Thunder Attack. However, it is much overkill as it can cause the opponent stunned for long time and unable to move or either walking. * : Another version of Freedom's Freedocium Flame Ring. However, instead of slicing, it is actually distinguished everything into ashes. - Master Almighty= Master Almighty is Seed's ultimate form, which supposed to be a form inherited from light and darkness. :;Techniques ::;Special * : An L-style beam attack. * : A blue colored energy dagger-shaped fired from Seed's legs. * : A red and black colored thunder released from Seed's hand. * : Seed's Master Almighty shield technique. ::;Physical * : An electric kick attack. * : A flame punch attack. - Eternal Freedom= Eternal Freedom is Seed's strongest form. This form supposedly inherited from Shiro's true love and bonds. :;Weapons * ** : A blue and purple beam fired from the blade part. ** ** ** ** ** ** ::;Special * * }} Ultraman Seed.png|Original Design for Freedom Ultraman Seed Light Aerial Mode.png|Original Design for Aeriel Mode Ultraman Seed Heavy Striker Mode.png|Original Design for Striker Mode Ultraman Seed Void.png|Original Design for Void Trivia *Seed's original design was a recolored Geed with a forehead crystal, he was redesigned to be more original. **Redesign by Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:DominatetheFreedom Category:Ultraman Seed Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity